


Scotch and Cola

by Darknightjess (orphan_account), jay_linden



Series: Better Than Any High [4]
Category: Kingdom of Heaven (2005), Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Darknightjess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_linden/pseuds/jay_linden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in the same universe as <i>Better Than Any High</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotch and Cola

Viggo arched up, unable to keep a groan from spilling out between his gritted teeth, his body taut and tense as he pulled against the restraints holding his arms in place above his head. He sagged against the bed again, panting for air, the look in his eyes approaching desperation as he made eye contact. "Please?" he gasped, all pretenses at not begging long gone.

"What? I'm sorry, but you will have to be more specific." He reached and dragged his nails across the crease of Viggo's thigh; thumb flicking the drawn tight balls. He twisted the other hand, burying the two fingers deeper, scrubbing across the bundle of nerves with the rough tip of his forefinger.

"NGGGH!" Viggo lifted up again, tightening around the fingers pressing inside him. "Fuck me! Please, fuck me--God!" he cried, tossing his head against the pillows, spreading himself even wider.

"You really are lovely." He said adding a third finger and scissoring them before pulling out and turning to pick up the condoms. Standing up he watched as Viggo writhed on the bed. He leaned over and bit Viggo's hip, licking across the mark.

Making quick work of rolling on the condom and slicking his erection, he knelt on the bed and pushed Viggo's legs forward. "Are you ready?" He asked, smile almost feral.

Viggo nodded violently, his hips pulsing gently, hardly noticing the soft moans of anticipation and complete need that were coming from him.

He pushed Viggo's knees back, shifting forward until he was nudged against the puckered ring. He leaned up, feeling the stretch as he entered the man. He hesitated and then slammed forward, sinking in, fingers tightening in the tender flesh of Viggo's thigh.

Unable to hold back a sharp cry at the push in, Viggo thrust up as much as he could, loving the feeling of being held in place, controlled, hell, just being fucking _taken_.

He had listened to the sounds of Viggo pleading for release and had refused to touch the man's straining cock. Instead, he had continued to thrust and move. Taking them both almost to the edge time and again. In a lust course voice, breath ragged, he growled out, "Viggo, tell me--tell me you want to come." He gasped out himself as he slammed into the man.

"Yes, god! Need to, please!" Viggo begged, his cock hard and leaking, the low growl almost sending him over, holding on by a thread,

Leaning up he gripped Viggo's cock, stroking fast and hard. In a gravelly voice he commanded. "Now Viggo, come with me now." Tightening, holding he felt the crash of orgasm as he rode the man under him. "Now!"

Viggo's mouth opened in a silent scream, thrusting up hard into his hand, a cry finally breaking free as Viggo came, pulling hard at his restraints, lifting them both off the bed a moment before collapsing against it for the last time, shuddering as the aftershocks rolled through him. "Oh, fuck me," he groaned, voice hoarse.

Straining up, muscles tense he rode out the sensations, finally relaxing, breath coming in gulps. Gently he pulled out and disposed of the condom before moving to release the cuffs, rubbing at the tender flesh of Viggo's wrists and kissing the reddened flesh. He chuckled as he pulled the lean body to him. "I believe my dear Viggo, fucking you was what I was doing, yes?"

"Well, yes, it might have been stating the obvious," Viggo agreed, collapsing closer and raising his shoulder to wipe his sweat dampened hair out of his eyes, still breathing heavily. "But I wasn't exactly working with a full brain right then, was I?"

He chuckled, a deep rumble and pushed Viggo's sweaty hair back with a strong tanned hand. "Mmm, that was very nice."

"Mmm. And just think... not two weeks ago I was insisting that I'd not be coming to Spain just because Orlando asked me to. Sometimes it's nice being wrong, isn't it?" Viggo smirked, tilting his head up and nipping gently at Jeremy's lower lip.

Jeremy laughed. "Yes, I'm quite please that the little diva pup got you to come here. Must remember to send him a nice bottle of scotch. Or some of that swill that he drinks as a thank you."

"Save the scotch, send him the swill," Viggo advised, smirking again. "Did I ever tell you I caught him once about to pour coke into a glass of Glenfiddich?"


End file.
